Omega Supreme
Omega Supreme (or as he would say, "OMEGA SUPREME,") is not only the largest TLC member there is, but TLC itself, his gargantuan body making up all of TLC Mansion. Omega Supreme's unstoppable, relentless, and fearless nature in battle makes even the most hardened warriors abase themselves in fear and awe, especially with his belief that unyielding resolve has no conqueror. He isn't much for words, preferring his massive frame and equally massive weapons to do the talking for him. One would imagine that a living house contempt with it's residents would be a bit more gregarious than Omega Supreme is, but this isn't a derisive attitude; Omega Supreme has been stripped of his feelings. This resulted into the ever straight-faced, insouciant bot that is known now. On top of that, Omega Supreme's large size makes it a tad difficult to get personal with the fella, making him a loner even if he is technically never alone. On the bright side, he won't find it amusing how you may seem to develop a stutter in the presence of the mighty Omega Supreme. Trouble yourself not, he uses his power for good, but if you do try to challenge him you'll momentarily be made into a pitiful puddle of molten meat! Case closed, key smelted and building encased in tungsten carbide, for he is OMEGA SUPREME! History Ever since TLC was founded, the small house has been constantly getting expanded upon. Little was it known to most of the amassing number of residents that the foundation was a stasis Omega Supreme, with most of his body comprising the durable and rather large basement (soon with added labs). Omega Supreme's origins and reason for being in the peculiar forest where TLC mansion is located have yet to be revealed, as well as his connection to TLC. What secrets does Omega Supreme hold? Goongus Spore Over the course of living at TLC, numerous people there started to explain their growing suspicions that the house itself was possessed or even alive. These rumors grew, with even older members such as Elf recalling incidents of the house being seemingly alive happening years back. Little was it known to most that these presumption would turn out to be true. During the mass spread of the Trog Plague, a stray group of survivors took refuge from the insidious malady inside a hatch that lead to an underground bunker, which was thought to be known only about by Tahu. Inside this bunker, however, the group found Herbert the Pervert, who had found the location and used it for his onanistic pleasuring while perusing pictures of under-aged boys. The survivors weren't able to get comfortable, as the raving Trogs were hot on their heels. Despite being stuck between a rock and a hard place, the group weren't going to give into resignation just yet, and stood their ground to the best of their ability. Soon, a goongus spore riddled typhlosiolf broke in with a tank, firing at the crew. His aiming wasn't all that great, and his missed shots would result in his own disaster, as one happened to hit a part of a gigantic brain. It turned out this area of the basement was used as storage for part of Omega Supreme's brain, and the shock finally pulled him from his constant relapsing. Transforming into his robot mode and ejecting the current inhabitants of his base mode, the enormous Omega Supreme towered over the infected, ready to eradicate the trogs to end the problem. Omega Supreme then opened fire on multiple Dark versions of the Pilaf gang, killing them instantly. Before he could go on to finish the rest off, he was informed of the nature of the plague and how it wasn't the hosts fault. With a change of directive, Omega Supreme sprayed his seed, dousing the infected with potent nut that could completely cure the infected, destroying the spore. With the world cured and TLC still in need of a home, Omega Supreme willingly went back into his alternate mode. Omega Supreme has been active since, occasionally following orders given to him and helping out wherever he can, having full control over his body even in it's alternate form. Season 17 Finale Omega Supreme would of kept himself hidden (in plain sight, mind you) in preparation of the battle against the Seekers and Destroyers. Omega Supreme's emergence would tip the scales of the battle, as he offed Orochi and put down Squatto and Cyclonus temporarily. Omega Supreme would not interfere in Lich and Chester's battle, and refused to let Mamba out from inside him until a vote was cast, which then made Omega Supreme let Mamba out. With the battle over and the day saved, Omega Supreme returned to his mansion mode. Power & Abilities Omega Supreme is without a doubt one of strongest characters ever featured in the series. Even while unconscious and in his base form, his core body survived the constant attrition of the many events and battles taking place at TLC. Hardly anything can penetrate hyper-dense crystalline alloy of his shielding. Omega Supreme is among the mightiest, and is nearly unstoppable. His plasma blaster was capable of leaving nothing left of the Dark versions of the pilaf gang, even at low power and with just a glancing blast. His massive size also means it's hard to escape, so those who lived to tell about facing off against him were most likely spared. It is unknown how he would face off against other highest tier characters, but even in the worst outcome for him he will put up a great fight. Omega Supreme is top-S tier. Omega Supreme would of defeated Mari. Abilities * Giant Size: Omega Supreme's size in itself is a weapon, being over 400 feet tall. * Longevity * Flight: Omega Supreme's alternate mode can become a rocket with a station. Can also use the components to form the space craft in his main form to fly. * Transformation: Can change between modes at will, becoming TLC mansion with various components, such as a car. * Plasma Blaster: Omega Supreme's left hand is this weapon, even its basic blasts are the fires to many's demise. * Crusher Claw: Omega Supreme's right hand, often the junction of his opponent's destruction! * Laser Cannon: At the base of Omega Supreme's right hand, firing lasers that light the way to foes' dooms. * Disease Immunity: Omega Supreme was unaffected by the Goongus Spore, even when there were numerous people infected inside him. * Curative Cum: Omega Supreme's potent nut is capable of curing many diseases and ailments, namely the Trog Plague. * Weapon Accommodation: Due to his giant size, his body can store many weapons on it, which can be deployed in any form. Omega Supreme can become a walking weapon of mass destruction. Themes/Music * The Everlove - Cities in Dust (Transformation) * Eiffel 65 - Blue (Da Ba Dee) (He likes this song) Trivia * Being TLC mansion itself and the previous forms it took, Omega Supreme technically is a character with some of the most screen time ever. * Omega Supreme's laconic speech often involves a colon punctuation mark. He isn't bound to this however, and sometimes speaks without it. * Omega Supreme's text is always in capital letters. He can not lower his voice any lower due to his size. * His voice is created by pitch shifting downwards and a short delay, making an echo effect so his voice comes off more cavernous. * Another quirk to the way he talks is that he often speaks in third person. Gallery a8270b0ab76768afa794f070caabc7b0.jpg|Kicking : Asses RCO017_14679502056666.jpg|Slamming : Down 5795695.PNG|Wanted reference : The Iron Giant omega-supreme-stands-along-silent-vigil.png|Moodiness : Evocative 813479-002375437347.jpg|Attack : Effective omega-supreme.png|Amusement .... : ....Growing? 6d59af56e2cd1daa2366629bdc518a4d777.jpg|Dozing off : inevitable 300px-Omega_Supreme_tears_up.jpg|Head profile : Obligatory 31e8192352ace61fc7f084891d8c8cc1.jpg|Turf : protected 300px-StudioOxOmegaSupreme.jpg|Reference art : appreciated omega_supreme_montoya_jason456383.jpg|Corresponding emoticon : : l 459d228ff36cd40061cbf027b57f273d.jpg|Dispute origin : if the previous caption had two sets of eyes or not Category:Everything Category:Top Tier